Titan In The Hood (Abandoned)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Now abandoned. To be honest, I had no idea what I'm doing with this story, I just wanted to make people laugh, each chapter was written like the sound of a cat nails being dragged on a chalk board. It was very painful to write and I hope somebody gives this story the love it deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Titan in the hood.

I do not own Attack on Titan just OC.

Ch 1: Reborn as a Titian is bullshit

Tyler Noble was anything but Noble.

He swore, he drank and he wasn't afraid to give someone the middle finger if someone happen to piss him off.

How he died was simply a death that would make even the most serious of man roll around clutching their stomachs in laughter.

He farted to death.

He simply had way to many chill dogs and ended up farting himself to obviation.

He didn't even make it to the toilet.

Great, he was going to be remembered as the kid who died while leaving the mother of all stink bombs behind.

Just fucking fantastic and now he was floating around in complete darkness.

 _Tyler wake a up._ A smoothing voice called out.

Bitch let me sleep.

Something kicked him in the stomach.

"OW! WHO 'S THE SON OF A BITCH THAT DID THAT!?" He exclaimed, eyes wide open and getting a clear view of some kind of old lady.

"HAG ALERT! HAG ALERT!" he exclaimed, _legs don't fail me now!_

"Shut up brat! Why do I have to get you of all people as a client? and what's worse is the way you died! I'll become a laughing stock with the others" The woman groaned.

"Old hag, who are you? Have you come to send me to heaven or some shit?" He asked.

The woman ignored what he called her and went to answer his question. "I'm your guardian and no, you are not going to haven and if it was up to me. You would have been thrown in hell as soon as you opened that mouth of yours. Luckily for you, God decided you needed a second chance" she said.

"Hold on what do you mean a se-" he didn't get to finish because the next thing he know the darkness was light and he seemed to be falling.

"Have a nice trip, I hope you break your neck" and with that he felt himself being promptly dumped into whatever hell hole she had dumped him in.

He groaned but for some reason there was a inhuman growl and it only took a moment to realise that was him.

It was then he noticed his hands were much skinnier than he remembered them to be and were literal bone.

He rolled over to one side and realised he was in some kind of forest. He got onto his own two feet and noticed that everything seemed much smaller.

Holy shit! Am I a giant!?

He walked around and tried to see if he could find people.

He walked around for a bit and saw horses with man on them coming his way.

For some reason the scene looked really familiar to him and his instincts told him to hide.

So he did and watched as the man trotted by and when he was sure they were gone, he heard the sound of screaming.

Others would have gone to check on what had happed but not him.

Tyler was a bastard through thick and thin.

He continued walking and followed the path hoping he would find someone soon.

He did but it was not how he expected it.

He saw a man in a familiar uniform about to be eat by a very familiar creature.

A Titian.

But that was impossible! How the hell was he in Attack On Titan!?

No he was dreaming.

He convinced himself over and over again and continued on his way but the man just wouldn't shut the hell up and in the end he ended punching the titian that was planning to eat the man just to get the stop crying.

He then proceeded to stamp on the titian head, effortlessly killing it.

He turned towards the man with a face that said 'What the hell are you looking at?' the man pissed himself before running off crying and screaming.

Wimp.

Everything was real and he know it. The punch that he delivered to the Titian was way to real to be faked and he know it.

So yeah, he's fucking stuck in the show and as what exactly?

He couldn't be human because he just saw a man and he was tiny and apparently he was huge.

So leaves to the other possibility.

He was a ...

No impossible.

He refused to believe it.

Only one way to find out.

He tried to find the nearest lake and when he did and saw his own reflecting.

He almost had a heart attack.

Arms to long and skinny to be healthy.

Pot belly and gone was his impressive man hood that he was proud off instead in its place was a smooth sacrifice.

His hair was the same which was odd because he put highlights in his hair.

Eyes too big and large to be human and mouth in a permanent scrawl.

He was a titian.

Fuck this shit! I'm killing myself!

There was no way he was going to live on his days as a monster who humans feared and wanted nothing but to see dead.

He grabbed an extra large rock and throw it in the air and waited for it to land and crush him.

A minute later nothing happened.

The hag was back and she was laughing at him.

"Wow, it haven't even been a full hour yet and already you're going to kill yourself" She mused, while her charge growled.

He tried to speak but all that came out was growls.

"Oh what's that" She put a hand against her ear. "That's the sweet sound of you not talking. No matter what you do, you won't die unless you get cut by the neck like everybody else" and with that she disappeared.

BITCH! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE THE HAG YOU ARE!

And cut!

What do you think of the first chapter of this story? Review, Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

TITAIN IN THE HOOD

Here is chapter 2.

I was debating if I should upload this or not and decided to do it.

I do not own Attack On Titan just OC

Enjoy!

2: Getting a Name.

Today Taylor felt proud.

He was going to successfully commit suicide, today.

He had tried everything from jumping off a cliff to grabbing the bones of a dead Titan and shoving it up his ass.

Both results were not pretty.

But today, he had made a breakthrough.

He was finally going to die.

From Mushrooms.

Yes some saviour had actually created poison mushroom and had allowed him to find it.

He did a jig while wigging his hips.

Titans walked passed him, ignored him since he was classed as a weirdo among them and left him alone.

He ran to a nearby building like a man on crack.

Mushrooms.

Mushrooms.

KILL ME BITCHES!

He grabbed a hand full and started stuffing his mouth with them. He just barely registered another Titian sitting close to him eating a human woman.

That woman was currently screaming her ass off and successfully killing his eardrums in the process.

SHUT THE FUCK UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE HERE!?

But what really came out of his mouth was.

"Growl, Growl, GRrrrrrrrr" both Titan and Human look at him like he was an idiot before resuming what was happening.

 _You know what? Fuck this!_

He punched the Titan in the face and the human suddenly had another reason to start screaming because she was going to go splat onto the floor.

Something stopped her from plummeting to her death.

The other Titian wanted to pick the woman up, he shot it a death glare.

It ran.

YEAH YOU BETTER RUN, BITCH!

She breathed a sigh of relief and opened her eyes.

It was the Titan from before.

She screamed.

Taylor bitch 'finger' slapped her to get her to shut the fuck up.

It worked and Taylor finally got a good look at her.

Long wavy hair and sea blue eyes and delicate eyelashes and she seemed to be in her early twenties.

Yes in other words, she was..

HOT!

Taylor pulled back his hair and smile what he hoped was charming.

It was the scariest thing the woman had ever seen.

She screamed.

"JUST EAT ME ALREADY YOU BASTARD! IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Revealing a miniature bomb in her mouth.

Holy shit! She has a bomb!

Taylor took a step back and made sure, he was a good space away from the suicidal babe.

The woman eyed with surprise before she narrowed his eyes.

" Can you understand me?" she said, making sure the bomb was where the Titian could see her.

Yes but I can't talk because some jackass thought it would be funny for me to not have the power of speech.

Oh how he wished he could say that but all he could manage was a low growl.

The woman put the bomb down slowly while eyeing the unusually Titan that was just sitting there instead of attacking her like the rest.

A smaller Titan descended from above and literal took hold of her legs.

Shit! 

Taylor acted fast and killed it and caught the woman.

It was a bit too late.

A good chunk of her was eaten.

She coughed up a lot of blood.

He wasn't going into denial, the babe was only minutes away from death door.

Dammit! I find one hot babe out here and this is what happens!? Truly some mother fucker was laughing at him from the heavens.

"Don't cry for me *cough* *cough" The woman said, coughing up me blood.

DO I LOOK LIKE I'M CRYING!? WHERE ON MY **DRY** FACE DO YOU SEE TEARS!?

" I want you do one last thing before I die" The woman said, eyes flicking in and out of focus.

 _Yes beautiful goodness_? He leaned in.

"I want to name you. I know it's weird naming a Titan but I just feel like it" She confessed.

O-okay...just don't name me some crazy ass mother-fucker shit.

"Yakuza"

Yakuza, as in Japanese gangster.

Cool!

In his excitement, he accidently dropped the dying woman to the forest floor.

Twenty feet from the ground.

Onto a rock.

There was sickening crack.

SHIT!

 _Do I dare to look down_? He thought as he debated over it, knowing the woman was dead.

Did he want to see her corps right now?

The answer was no.

This led to the decision of grabbing the dead body while looking away and shoving it into his mouth. Knowing there was no way he could give her a proper funeral.

The Titians were like blood hounds when it came to humans, alive or dead.

The woman tasted absolutely wonderful.

He wanted more.

A light came down the sky.

ALIENS!?

Wait no.

It's was just Colossal Titan heading towards that giant wall over there.

Wait...

GIANT WALL!?

His curiosity peaked. He had always wonder what the fall of Wall Maria looked like from this end and now he was going to find out.

With a grin he followed the beanstalk of a Titan all the way to the wall.

The Titan grabbed hold of it.

The Titan lifted his leg up.

 _Oh yes..._

 _kick that thing._

Like a egg with legs.

And arms.

And a jetpack.

 _Oh yeah..._

HOLY SHIT! THESE MUSHROOMS ARE DEFIENTLY KICKING IN!

The hole appeared through the wall.

He felt a burst of energy.

He ran in with his arms behind him.

"HHHHIIIIIEEEEEE"

HELL YEAH MOTHER FUCKERS! 

_The screaming had only just be gone..._

And scene.

What do you think of this chapter. I'll love to hear from you guys. Review/fav and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Titan In the Hood.

Here is chapter 3.

I do not own Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

3: The breach in Wall Maria.

The people of Maria were horrified.

Hell, even the Titan themselves were horrified.

You would too if you saw a Titan that was abnormally large, walk through the hole in the wall like it owned the place.

The first Titan that came through pretty much sealed the fate of those inside. This Titan was a much taller titan than the other's however even it was put to shame by the colossal Titan.

Arms to skinny and twig like to be natural and stomach so large that it rivalled King Henry the eighth, unlike other Titan it had blond hair with what appears to be red in it and eyes that were too doll like to be classed as a freak of nature and a scrawl that made it looked like someone had just shoved a huge stick up its ass permanently.

All anyone could do was watch in terror as this seemly huge Titan came in and like some unspoken signal, Titans came in one after the other, disfigure and fat.

Anime logic kicked in and nobody was currently dying at the moment and it would stay like that for two minutes.

The only one not affected by the laws of Anime was the abnormal one currently twirking at the side of a large building.

 _Wait, what!?_

Both human and Titan eyes alike turned to the only being that wasn't frozen to see the Titan grinding against a tall building in the middle of the town.

Imagine seeing a Titan ass up close and personal as it grinded itself against the very building you lived in.

Surely the image was enough to give you nightmares and that was what the inhabitants of Maria wall and even the Titan that came in after it was greeted with as the Titan used the building like a pole and began pole dancing on it.

Clearly the Titan was on crack or had been smoking some A class drug before it got here.

Tyler was currently hallucinating about seeing the tall building as a tall sexy brunet and was trying out his moves on the 'woman' even going as far as grinding on her leg.

Unicorns on top of a building having a cocktail while chicken drumsticks were floating everywhere while declaring that they had come to take over earth from the very beginning.

Sooner or later, a Titan would lose interest in the crazed Titan and signal the massacre that would go down in history.

One of the shorter Titan did and the human that was next to it didn't see it coming. The woman didn't have time to scream before she was picked up and popped into the Titan's mouth with a sickening crunching.

The Humans ran in panic.

The Titans ran after them.

The game of Cat and mouth had begun.

One man that clearly need help was spouting some bullshit about how the 'Wall of Maria' was a gift sent by God and it would protect them all.

Clearly the man was living in a fantasy world where the wall hadn't be broken into and the Titan were not standing in front of them.

It came as no surprise that he was one of the first to be picked up by a Titan and he STILL spouted bullshit when he was about to be eaten and not screaming like a normal person.

Meanwhile what Taylor was seeing was a large group of potatoes running away from evil chicken drumsticks.

 _Dammit!_ He loved chicken drumsticks but his hero complex was too big for his own good and stopped trying to 'woo' the lady and started collecting the 'potatoes' even though he know he couldn't get them all.

He punched a chicken drumstick that was getting to close to a small patch of potatoes.

The chicken drumstick was sent flying while he crouched down and made sure none of the Potatoes were hurt.

#Maria people#

We ran in panic.

As the situation finally sunk in.

We're all going to die!

On the bright side, the crazy Titan had finally stopped twirking on that building and was coming over here with a look that clearly belong to someone who needed to be promptly dumped in a mental hospital.

Great, now there are two Titans on their ass, there was no way they were coming out of this alive.

Many had pissed themselves in fear and some were laughing hysterical as they tried to get to the where the rest of the population was gathering.

Suddenly the crazy Titan punched the other Titan in the face and almost everyone had stopped running to gawk at the spectacle.

It was really too bad because another Titan came around the corner with the biggest head anyone had ever seen and saw them standing there like idiots and had picked two off before it too was sent flying.

Could it be, some of the Titans weren't all bad?

#Normal Point of view#

Taylor waited for the Potatoes to trust him enough to get on his hand while protecting them from any chicken drumstick that came their way.

The Potatoes were hesitant before they finally got on and he put them on his shoulder, feeling totally badass and didn't think he looked like an idiot before running to were the other Potatoes had join together while kicking any Chicken drumstick that crossed his path.

Hell, he even lunged at one and bit a hole right through it.

It tasted like shit.

The people that were on his shoulder were looking at the Titan that was helping them like he had grown two heads and couldn't get around the fact, this crazy Titan was different from the rest as it helped them to freedom.

They could see others up ahead and many were staring in disbelief seeing a Titan not only coming towards them but also was cable of keeping ALIVE humans on its shoulders.

To them, it proved that Titan's weren't just purely mindless beasts.

Some people shit themselves as the Titan stopped in front of them.

They all tensed ready for the Titan to grab one of them and make a date with its stomach.

Taylor looked at the frightened potatoes and placed the Potatoes that were on his shoulder on the ground, much to the Potatoes disbelief as they looked at him and gave what he thought was a warm smile but judging by how they ran away screaming like headless chickens.

He had failed.

Oh, well.

# Maria people#

They couldn't believe it.

A TITAN rescued some of them and got them to safety!

Was the world ending!?

The Titan just gave them a crazy look before it turned its back on them!

It then started skipping down the path, kicking and punching anything that moved like the Titans were standing still.

The other Titan clearly didn't have the brain power to understand that one of their own was attacking them so they were easily picked off while the Titan was picking up their people left and right and getting them to safety.

It didn't take long before the whole area was evocated and the number of people that they thought would die was reduced thanks to one Titan.

The Titan seeing it's work was done turned to their direct and they had a stand still.

It did two hip thrusts before it let out a monstrous scream.

It skipped out of the hole.

The Titan may have been on crack but they would never forget the Titan that had saved so many lives.

Two minutes later.

 _Taylor throw up on a cow._

And scene.

Review/Fav and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Titian in the Hood.

Here is chapter 4.

I do not own Attack On Titian just Plot.

Enjoy!

Ch4: Ten years Later.

This world was crap.

Instead of Anime graphics kicking and ten years go by at lightning fast speed.

But no.

He had to wait for Ten fucking years in REAL time!

That meant he spent ten years acting as a retarded Titian.

Do you know how scary it is to have Titian shifters such as the Armoured Titian and the Colossal Titian on your ass?!

He spent years, going down the road of stupidity and doing things that would put basic humans to shame and swore he would never speak off, again.

He acted like a pussy, letting the Titan shifters push him around seeing if he would push back. He made out with the ground itself while his ass was in the air like a dog until they finally gave up.

But it didn't end there.

The Ape Titian came to him.

The Ape Titian FUCKING came to him!

You know that feeling when you think you're at an alright height and then you stand near someone that is fucking tall and makes you feel like a midget in comparison?

Times that by a billion.

The Ape was fucking TALL!

He felt like killing the plants underneath him by pissing on them.

He continued with his stupidity act and thought he was home free when THE ape grabbed him!

Then the Ape started talking to him! wondering if he could understand him!

He continued the act of stupidity and started grinding against the Ape palm which did its trick in getting him down where he stayed down and tried to get up like a baby would.

The Ape stared at him for a couple of minutes while he still pretended to be from the planet Retard before leaving and when he thought the coast was clear, he sat up and gave the direction where the Ape went the middle finger.

 _YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!_ he thought, _I showed him_.

This pretty much was how the lovely years went by, trying to create armour while on the side, acting like a retard whenever a Titian shifter came by and then came the day when the Colossal Titan approached the wall again and he skipped with his tongue sticking out, after all he wasn't to be sane.

Just as quickly as the Titian appeared it, it disappeared and he know that it had just gone back to being human and entered through the front door while everyone was distracted.

"Eren!" Misaka said, noticing something weird behind Eren.

"Hm?" Eren said and turned around.

He almost fell off the wall.

He was met with big wide baby-like eyes.

It was a Titian.

The survey corps tensed, ready to kill the Titian.

The Titian just stared at them.

It didn't do anything.

This was getting Awkward, fast.

Taylor was amazed, at how unrealistic both Eren and Misaka looked in real life and he wondered if he could touch them and see if they become flat, like flat Stanley.

"Whoa, what the hell is that Titian doing?" Someone exclaimed, the Titian had just revealed its thumb and was heading for Eren.

Eren pulled out his blade, ready to slice and dice the Titian.

The thumb touched his head then withdrew.

The Titian did it several times over before it did what they assumed was a grin, that seemed to say 'look behind you'

 _What the hell!?_ Was going through everyone minds, in fact, they were so distracted that they didn't notice that a Titian were coming their way and one had snuck up on them.

The squad could only watch in horror as the a Titian that resembled an Old geezer want and rip off Spider-man by crawling up a building and using it's veggie mouth to grab hold of a human and swallow it whole, clearly enjoying the feeling if the whole 'reaching for the sky' look was anything to go by.

The Titian walked away like it was the incredible Hawk resulting in Eren completely losing his marbles and walking into his death.

Taylor seeing he was quite bored out here went through the hole and joined the other Titian except he wasn't thinking this was an 'all you could eat buffet' with blood as a side dish.

As expected because of Eren stupidity, the whole place kind of went to hell.

Titian were grabbing and eating humans like there was no tomorrow.

Eren was hurt while Armin, bless his soul was too terrified to do anything and let Father Christmas come up to him and grab a hold of him.

Of course, Taylor did nothing about this.

He wanted to see Eren fucking turn into a Titian for god sake.

He wanted Eren to become badass and go army commander on all the Titians asses.

Armin was struggling from keeping himself from going down into Santa Claws stomach and tried to battle his way through all that Silva.

It was like he had climbed into a dog mouth and the smell...

He was ready to light a fire in here, just to see Santa Claws burn from inside out.

Screw, no presidents this Christmas.

He was going to die!

At that time in moment Eren came back to his senses and realised Armin was about to get eaten by Santa Claws, he couldn't understand why Santa Claws would do that.

He reached in and grabbed Armin arm.

Armin looked at Eren like he was the second coming of Jesus.

"Dammit! Don't let go! It smells like Dog piss in here!" Armin yelled and Taylor almost lost it.

With the last of his strength, Eren pulled Armin out of Santa Claws doggy mouth and onto the rooftop safely.

"EREN!" Armin yelled.

Eren channelled his inner superman and kept Santa Claws mouth from shutting and swallowing him.

Armin could only watch in horror as his saviour was eaten by the figure that was supposed to bring joy to the world.

Armin mourned for his friend by screaming at the top of his lungs and giving Taylor a reason to start kicking mini sized Titians.

Misaka heard the scream and throw her hair back and looked to the wind and Taylor was wondering what the hell she was doing because it really looked like she was showing off instead of looking back.

Armin went to 'Lala' land while people were still dying left and right.

There was really no reason, for him to save any of these people.

He had made himself a chair as a spectator on top of a building so he can see the whole scene.

He felt like god.

He tripped over any Titian that came his way and the best thing about it was that they just got back up and continued walking or whatever they were doing because he swore he saw quite a few shaking their hips while walking.

He watched the whole scene on top of the building.

How he wished, he had some popcorn and the ability to fast forward time because what was currently happening could only be described as shit.

They were licking their wounds, he couldn't do anything because he know Eren had to be discovered as a Titian Shifter so he closed his heart off to those ear piercing screams coming from victims that were about to be eaten.

Even the surviving members could only watch as Titians eat their comrades and know that if they stepped in, they would suffer the same fate.

Then came Misaka being trapped by too Titian and he was like ''Hallelujah, praise be to god!'

Finally! Getting to some kick ass action.

Eren was in his Titian form.

His nose looked like it was carved out of stone.

'Oh my god my legs' Taylor could feel his legs going numb at the sight of Eren in his Titian form, that and jealously.

 _How dare he have a six pack!_

Eren had rock hard abs while Taylor was stuck with a pot belly.

 _Die! You walking shampoo commercial!_

Misaka watched in shock as one of the Titians turned on each other and Eren strutted his stuff in all his Naked godlike Titian glory.

Eren saw Taylor.

Eren was coming towards Taylor.

 _Holy shit! Legs don't fail me now!_

He ran.

And scene!

This is part one of the Eren being discovered as a Titian Shifter, will Taylor get away with Titan Eren on his tail or will he get 'Creative'?


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 of Titan in the hood, enjoy!

I do not own Attack on Titan.

Chapter 5: The Crazy Titan may not be as Crazy after all.

Eren was hot on his trail.

Taylor compared the two of them and weighed the chances of him getting out of this alive.

Eren was currently a muscle-bound god of a Titan while he had a slight pudgy body.

Was he on crack?

Nope.

Where the other Titan trying to kill Eren?

Yes but Eren was beating the crap out of all, that came near him and through his 'most kill every last Titan' mind, Taylor had somehow become enemy number one just by looking at him, he know Eren was delusion in this part of the story, but this was simply going too far.

He hadn't even eaten any humans!

Well...

Maybe one...

Yes.

Fine!

But that was to stop other Titan from digging her up and eating her, it was better him than the others who would no doubt 'play' with the already dead corps, before eating it.

 _Taylor, come back_. A voice said, in his head.

Right, where was him?

Right he was running for his life with his arms trailing behind him and letting out a crazy scream, not one of his finest moments but what would you have done when an Eren who had unconsciously transformed for the first time, was now on your ass? As if you were the enemy of all things religious?

Yes, you can guarantee you'll get shot, a couple of hundreds of times.

If you were lucky.

Eren let out a loud roar as he caught up to him and swung a fist at him.

Damn it! He couldn't show any intelligence now!

Luckily, there was a tiny Titan in his path and he 'tripped' over the mini guy, he ignored the glare sent him way which was as scary as seeing your own reflection and finding out your own head was missing.

Eren not expecting to miss lost balance for a second and it was in that second that he 'accidently' grabbed Eren and throw him and didn't let go. Starting a rolly Polly together while the human survivors were like 'what the fuck?' especially when he started letting high pitch sounds to indicate he was laughing and drool escaping from his mouth.

Taylor let go in midway, of a roll and was flung to the left where he didn't let his body stop and he continued rolling all the way to freedom.

Eren got up and began running towards him, again!

 _Oh, hell no! Give up Mother fucker!_ Taylor yelled but it came out as a monstrous noise that meant nothing, to make matters worse, he had run out of rolling speed and was stuck.

Eren was right behind and lift his foot in no doubt to stomp his face multiple of times over to make sure he was dead.

Yes, he know, the drill.

Taylor stuck out his tongue, his rather large and long tongue and began licking Eren feet, Eren must have still been in there somewhere because the Titan recalled in what seemed to be shock and disgust as Taylor got up and then started swinging his hips going in seemly random direction but was actually going to the exist.

A Titan that resembled the main character of a certain Ninja manga, showed up and looked at Eren and its mind instantly clicked that Eren was food and Taylor was sure, if it wasn't for there was no Ninja's here then the Titan would be wearing a striking orange jumpsuit and screaming sentences that ended with 'Dattebayo' and screaming how he was going to the next Hokage.

But Taylor didn't care, he had a feeling this Titan was- oh spoke too soon.

Naruto Titan had just leaped towards him when Eren turned around and kicked him in the face sending the Titan to the other side of town.

It didn't look like it was getting up anytime soon.

 _Weak!_ Taylor thought and then he had a great idea, maybe if he led Eren to the place where he was supposed to be eaten then perhaps Eren would simply forget about him and simply leave him alone.

He was sent flying.

 _Shit! S_ udden thankful that as a Titan, didn't feel pain because he had crashed into a couple of buildings on the way to the ground and he would have surely felt the impact if he didn't have nerves of steel.

Eren was going down him as if he was the Undertaker.

 _Fuck this shit!_ Taylor thought, rolling and running, thankful everyone was too busy trying not to die to notice his intelligent move and he started running, yes his legs got tangled like spaghetti, it was either die or let himself appear on the same level as his idiot race, it's a good thing Titan didn't have shame or else, things would get pretty awkward fast, after all it take having balls to walk around naked as if it's an everyday thing, swinging their extra layers of skin around.

He could see the tower!

Eren was right next to him again.

Oh, you've got to be kidding me! What is this Fast and Furious 8? Where the villain keeps coming back every fucking scene!?

He let out of roar of frustration and that was when he noticed the others!

He had never been so happy to see so many Titans in one place and they seemed to be here to help him as if they could sense he was in danger, it was like with Anne but except they weren't trying to eat him, they were trying to eat Eren!

Eren obviously did not like when a Titan that looked like a Goat had just bit into his sides, causing blood to come out.

Taylor decided he wasn't going to see Eren get eaten and be discovered as a shifter with guns and cannons and looks of fear, all directed at him, as much as he wanted to prevent that from happening his place was outside the walls, god help him if he stayed inside with so many Titan haters, all in one place.

They would kill him, the moment he was alone with no protection.

Just then something shot at him, his quick reflexes had his hand out and grabbed whatever it was and it was no doubt a human who tried to kill him and both of his hands held the human in place and he looked to find no other than Mikasa Akerman.

Shit! the story needed her!

The female in question was fighting with all her might to get out of his grip and finish what she started, clearly she was not going to be eaten today.

Two minutes had passed.

It was than Misaka realized something was strange about this Titan.

It hadn't eaten her yet!

She stared at the big eyes as if the Titan had grown two heads, it just looked at her curiously with a spark of intelligence.

No, she wasn't imagining it, it was intelligence.

Could it be a Deviant?

"H-hello, can you understand me?" She asked slowly, trying to see if it understands human language.

It was just after she spoke, the spark was gone, quickly replaced by madness as it started to make beastly sounds and throw her out like a piece of trash and began walking to the giant hole in the wall in a duck-like fashion while spitting saliva everywhere and doing what appeared to be a strange wiggle dance.

Right now to her, the Titan looked just plain crazy even among the Titans she had seen today.

But did she imagine the whole thing?

No.

She was still alive.

And scene!

Sorry for the super short chapter but my brain is out of steam, this is my third book, I've updated today. Who know this story would get so popular? It seems things are finally getting interesting! Review/Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Attack on Titan.

Enjoy!

Inside the wall, a group of very important individuals were having the most heated argument in all of the wall's history.

No they weren't arguing about food or the best way to make more money from cheap labour, the hot topic of discussion this time was a Titan.

"LET'S KILL IT!" Someone shouted.

"Have you gone mad, man?" someone asked, in disbelief. "If it wasn't for that Titan, I would've come home to an empty house every day!" getting some murmurs from a few people.

"It saved my life! Why should we hunt it down and kill it?! We'll be losing lives!" Another argued.

"But all Titans are evil! Have you forgotten the horror on the day, Wall Maria collapsed!?" another shouted.

"But it's the only reason why so many of us are alive today!" another argued back.

"Bullshit!" Someone cursed, shocking the others "It's fucking crazy! Did you not see the way its own kind looks at it!? It's a dying dog that needs to be killed before it does some harm! Or god forbid, it comes to senses and follows its instincts!"

They all winced at the image of letting that Titan into the wall, only for it to turn on them and kill a few before going down.

"Why are we even having this discussion? Isn't it just a regular old Titan? On drugs?" Someone asked, stopping them all, as they all thought that was a good point.

The one who spoke next, surprised all of them, it was none other than Erwin Smith, who had been silent throughout this.

"We have reason to believe that this Titan is special" Erwin said, "In fact more special than we can imagine"

"You can't possibly suggestion that it's a Deviant? The fact of the matter is its stupid!" Someone yelled, getting agreements from the rest.

"I have reason to believe there is in fact intelligence in their" Erwin said, turning to Levi squad who had just come back after securing Eren from the female Titan. "Report"

"The capturing of the female Titan was a failure, sir" Levi said, not quite happy of having his pray escape like that while Eren looked like crap.

"And was that Titan nearby" Erwin asked, the Titan seemed to have developed a strange habit of Stalking the Survey Corps and then running away giggling when he's been spotted.

"Yes sir" this time it was Hange Zeo. "It was just sitting down, staring blankly into space nearby, we approached it but it seemed like it didn't even notice us"

Causing murmurs in the room, it was rear for a normal Titan to just ignore you not even the smart ones did that.

"When we managed to capture the female Titan and she called for her comrades it was the only one who didn't respond, it didn't even move as Titans from all around rushed to try and devour her" Levi said, a titan that could ignore something like that as if it was nothing while the rest ran in like mad man with hungry mouths. That in fact, proves it's different.

"And another thing sir" Mikasa injected, Eren eyes immediately stopped looking so pitiful turned his only family member. "I was caught by the same Titan once"

Causing all of them to widen their eyes, none of them heard about this!

"Continue" Erwin said, looking at Mikasa intensely.

"It had me in a tight grip and nobody else was around, my arms and legs couldn't move. I would have died back there" Mikasa ignored Eren concerned look, at the revelation he could have lost Mikasa and he wouldn't even know it.

"So what happened?" someone demanded and Levi stopped himself from glaring at the fat man.

"It seemed curious" Mikasa said, "It was only for a split second but I defiantly saw intelligence in its eyes, when I tried to communicate with it, it's eyes returned to craziness they were before and he dropped me down onto the floor"

All of them were silent, they had never heard of such a Titan as this one, it was defiantly unusual if the tale Mikasa told was true.

"It's not interested in eating humans..."

"It saves people…"

"At moments it shows intelligence…"

"And you're sure, that Titan wasn't a Titan shifter?" someone said, now considering the possibility, it was the only thing that made sense.

"No, it's defiantly not a shifter, it movements don't even reasonable human walking" Hange said, having study it for a bit, she herself would love to cut it open and see what made it so special, perhaps give it a cute and adorable nickname.

"In that case, we must capture it and study it, perhaps we might find something that could be useful for Humanity as a whole"

They called this Titan.

Kyōki no kyūseishu

Chapter 6: The Titan named Crazy Savior

Taylor was fishing, something no Titan would have done but since he felt like eating and reducing the fish population by at least half, he gave it a shot.

It was hard.

Due to his hands being as massive as fuck, it was heard to catch even a herd of fish and if he did manage to get one his strength would crush it easily.

FUCK THIS!

He got out of the water and went to see if there was any people alive that he could stalk, he had yet to hear the sounds of whirling Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear until someone smacked into him.

Literally.

A man with short brown hair, who looked absolutely terrified before quickly shooting off before Taylor could try and grab him.

Taylor being curious, wondered what that was about, since people don't just randomly smash into Titans and want to follow him.

He began following the human deep into the forest.

"FIRE!"

Hundreds of grappling hooks shot towards him and a huge net was cast over him, Taylor suddenly found himself pinned down.

Shit! He must have eat a bowl full of stupidity this morning.

Taylor was beating himself up for not seeing the trap and he dreaded to think what would happen next.

He screamed to the heavens.

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

.

.

.

.

That's when the sound of giant running feet where heard.

"The Titan called the rest!" someone shouted, the memory of the Female Titan still strong in all their minds.

Tylor face was down so they didn't see his shit eating grin.

 _That's right, Bitches! Come and help me!_

There was a scream and they all turned to find one of their own being torn apart by a Titan with a skinny face and chubby cheeks.

That was all the warning they got before the rest appeared.

Levi and his squad were fast enough to get away on time but unfortunately, a good portion of the group sent out were either grab in mid-air or taken before they could even leave the ground.

It was a blood bath and some of the Titans went to help Taylor out of his ropes, unlike the female titan, they weren't there to eat him since their senses were telling them, it was their comrade who was in trouble.

Levi and the squad watched in shock as several Titans freed Taylor and he was once more free to walk again.

He bolted.

 _Shit!_ Eren thought, already shooting forward to try and capture the Titan and so did everyone else.

A hand shot out which he barely dodged and quickly moved out of the way, far away from the Titans and onto a tall tree.

Taylor seeing he had somehow escaped and was on the way to freedom, did something stupid.

He stopped and turned around.

He gave all of them the middle finger looking smug as hell.

 _Did it just?_

Everyone started backing away from the Levi.

" **I'LL KILL IT**!" Levi shot forward looking absolutely murders, screw it if their orders were to capture it.

Taylor eyes widened seeing he had pissed the feared Captain off and pretty much ran for his life.

"HHHHIIIIEEEE!"

 _Don't kill me!_

Which was pretty funny since, since for the past year, he had tried to kill himself… it was just that having Levi Ackerman on your tail, can be such a scary feeling that his instincts were screaming for him to get away.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Levi eyes changed colour as his speed want up another level.

"HHHIIIIEEE!"

Taylor tried everything, from tripping to falling but Levi was one persistent son of a bitch and soon Levi was close enough to start hacking away at his body.

Taylor legs, were the first to go down and he collapsed but Taylor was determined to get away, he crawled but Levi was on top of him before he could get a good distance away.

It was at that moment Levi and Taylor eyes met and Taylor shudder at the message in them.

 **You will die**.

Levi raised his blades, ignoring his team who were telling him to stop and slashed right through Taylor neck.

.

.

.

.

Heat erupted as soon as the head was cut off and Levi was forced to take a step back.

 _Hot!_

Taylor felt like his whole being on fire, he could feel the steam raising out of his body and he let out a scream.

"RRROOOOAAARRRR!"

"What's happening?" Armin asked, he couldn't see anything in this smoke but he was certain that the Titan wasn't dead.

 _It so damn, fucking hot_!

The rest could only watch as smoke blocked their vision and the Titan's form became unstable, Tyler felt like he was getting pulled through a straw, he felt his bones contracting, getting small and tighter and before his very eyes, his hands began to grow smaller and the trees were getting taller.

No he was shrinking.

The sound of bones cracking was heard throughout the whole forest, causing many to wince and the screams that came after were enough to give some of them nightmares for life.

Suddenly an explosion erupted, followed by a shockwave, making many close their eyes and dig their blades into trees to stop them from being sent flying.

The smoke cleared drastically and they were shocked to see a large creator where the titan used to be but what draw everyone attention was the being in the middle.

It was a boy that couldn't be more than eighteen, his blond hair wild and spikey with patches of red, completely naked and when he rose up, they all got a look at his eyes, his iris were huge!

"It's a shifter!?" Eren exclaimed in shock.

"No" Levi said. "It's a Titan in a human body"

Taylor fainted.

Nobody noticed the female Titan looking at the scene with narrow eyes….

And scene!

Next chapter, Tylor gets taken inside the walls, just what will happen to him? Review/Fav and follow.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Attack on Titan.

Enjoy!

Taylor was woken up by someone dumping freezing ice cold water onto his head.

Hold on, how was that possible?

The last time he checked, he was a fear inducing giant Titan.

He coughed as he opened his eyes, the moment he heard gasps, his eyes snapped open at an inhuman speed and he came face to face with terrified humans.

 _Huh, why was everything so much bigger?_

That's when it hit him.

He had pissed Levi Ackerman off and his reward was a crazed shorty chopping his head off.

His hands went to his face, except they didn't.

He was being held down by chains.

His head snapped around and he noticed he was in a rundown court room, there were four sets of people.

The jury, the rich nobleman who had multiple sticks way to high up their asses and the Survey corps and Military police.

They all had some kind of fear and weariness in their eyes.

The scent of hypocrisy was thick in the air.

He saw three people who filled him with dread.

Annie Leonhart.

Reiner Braun.

Bertolt Hoover.

Hange Zoe.

And thought, one thing.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, fuck all kinds of duck._

Ch 7: A beating from Levi

"We are gathered here today" The man who was clearly wearing a hair piece stood up and spoke in a calm tone. "To figure out what to do with this…" pointing rudely at Taylor. " _Thing_." The man spat out.

For some reason, Taylor got the impression the man wasn't his biggest fan.

Immediately the room exploded into shouts.

"KILL IT!" One fat man shouted.

"HOW DARE THE MONSTER TAKE ON HUMAN SKIN!" another shouted, even fatter than the other one before.

 _Human skin?_ Taylor thought before he looked down, surprised to see he wasn't naked like he had been expected, instead he was clothed in typical casual clothes and Tylor was itching as fuck.

He really needed to scratch.

He would have if not for the looks a certain scientists was shooting him that made him shift uneasy.

He wondered if he if he could speak?

He opened up his mouth and let out.

"HHHIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Guess not.

He always snickered when several people suddenly looked like they had pissed their pants as every human turned to the source of the sound.

Taylor began to smack his lips and let out another high screech, while shaking his head and spraying spit everywhere.

The reactions were hilarious but what really took the cake was when he tried to stand up.

The chains holding him down broke.

Many eyes widened in fear and the Survey and Military immediately draw their blades as Taylor looked astonished before he took a step forward.

He fell on his ass and Hange started scribbling in some kind of book, where she got it from, nobody know as Taylor tried to stand again but fall flat on his ass, again.

"HHHHHIIIIEEEEEE!"

God, dammit!

Taylor decided to just sit there and smirk as if he was proud of something, when he really shouldn't be proud of anything, he flashed his sharp canines at the quickly paling humans as many stepped forward.

But they all quickly realised that Taylor wasn't going to attack them so they all relaxed.

Only a bit.

Taylor tried desperately to ignore the way, a certain Titan shifting Trio was looking at him and opted to continue his retarded game.

He clapped his hands.

He could clap!

With that realisation, he started a frenzy of clapping and snapping with the biggest grin as everyone watched in fascination at seeing a reverse shifter snapping and clicking for the first time in their lives, while Hange continue to write while muttering certain words like 'test subject' and 'cute and adorable' and Taylor almost shifted away.

"I propose that, we let the survey corps handle this one" One jury woman said, ignoring the snapping and clapping in the background from a certain grinning reverse shifter.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" One fat nobleman yelled.

"I agree with this decision" Someone said, they all turned to find a slim man who held himself with authority and didn't have the air of 'I stuff myself every day and I shit out gold'.

Nobody said anything, clearly this person was of some importance.

"The Survey Corps already have a Titan Shifter in their squad" another muttered. "And there hasn't been an incident yet" everyone turned to the suddenly self-conscious Eren Yeager.

"It's true, perhaps, they could find a way to control, whatever that thing is on the floor" One council said, pointing to Taylor who frowned as if he could understood and gave the man the middle finger.

He got gasps and shocked looks from all as Hange started laughing crazily.

He was reward with a kick to the jaw by a certain shorty.

 _Son of a-_ Taylor found himself being kicked while he was down.

Levi kept on kicking him, obviously still pissed about the whole middle finger thing.

You would think, the guy would have let it go.

Taylor even when he was down, continued trying to give the council man the middle finger, feeling nothing, he felt smug knowing Levi kicks were nothing to him as he started waving his middle finger around and started doing rude gestures to the horrified men and women in the room.

 _That's right bitches, you can't do shit to me._

Levi lifted him up, revealing Taylor bloody form from head to toe.

Levi slammed Taylor head face first into the solid concrete floor.

Taylor merely got up after the face plant and fell back on his ass, completely fine.

He continued giving the council man the middle finger and his face said it all as many began shouting for his death, he got to his two feet but this time he throw himself to a stunned Levi and began licking Levi at the side of his face.

He was prompting thrown to the floor.

Levi unshed his blades.

 _Holy-_ Taylor thought ready to run for his life, or crawl, even he couldn't survive blades and know he had finally taken it too far if Levi face was anything to go by and adapted to crawl for his life.

 _FEET DON'T FAIL ME NOW!_

Taylor was grabbed by his ankles and he let out a scream of pure horror when he saw who was dragging him.

Levi suddenly looked ten feet tall and his eyes were dangerously narrow.

Taylor started to kick for his life, hoping someone would stop the crazy Captain but nobody came to his rescue.

Everyone ignored the screams and looked away from the beating that would no doubt come, for fear of being sacred for life.

"So we all agree that the survey corps, will be taking that in" Another council men said, getting approving looks from them all as Hange began to whispers in excitement of all the experiments she would conduct.

Nobody noticed how a certain trio slipped out of the court room.

 _They had to get their hands on that Titan._

And scene!

I'm sorry this so short, I've been suffering from writers block even while writing this, hopefully the next chapter will be much longer. Next chapter, Taylor enrols in the Corps and they try to teach him teach him how to communicate while trying to avoid Hange Zoe like the plague. Review/Fav and follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry no Upload but this is Urgent.

A good person called 'MetallicalyLove' informed me this morning that one of my stories was stolen.

My story 'Driven to Boyhood:One Shot' a powerpuff girl fanfiction became 'Buttercup a Girl no Boy!' by SupPeepoDunnoWatImmaDoinXP, if you compare the two, you can clearly tell this is my work.

Now this is sad because my story is actually based a little bit off of my life, about Gender identity and the hardships that someone goes through because they don't fit the feminine stereotypes, so imagine how much it hurt for me to see someone else pass something from my own heart, off as their own work even with a few minor differences, I highly doubted they even know the inspiration behind the story which makes it hurt even more.

So I ask you, as a reader to go to the story and report it as 'Report abuse' then find the option that says 'Not the Property of the Uploading User' so that it can be removed.

The more people who report this, the quicker the site takes it off.

It truly saddens me that something like this has happened.

From your author.

Mel.

This experience adds to me reluctance to shear my mind with the world, and I highly doubt there would be any updates from me for a long time to come due to going off to University and my mind questioning if there are others are out there that are passing my work as their own.


End file.
